1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a support system for elongated objects that may be primarily cylindrical in shape such as fluid conduits, more particularly to a bracket that receives and holds in place a conduit or bundle of conduits, and specifically to a bracket of generally symmetrical interchangeable halves comprising engagement portions that may mate multiple stages of securement to receive and securely store the conduits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bracketry for fluid conduits such as pneumatic or hydraulic pipe, tube, and hose, are known. Very often, systems of brackets or clamps are used to provide routing for fluid power circuits that have both pressure and return conduit lines. These conduit lines are typically routed between a pressure source, such as a pump, and a work load, such as a hydraulic cylinder. Mobile equipment often uses conduit lines constructed of hose, metal tubing, or a combination of both hose and metal tubing. Hose is most often used when a flexible connection between two unconnected mounting points is required.
Typically, this type of mobile equipment utilizes brackets or clamps to mount the conduit lines to equipment to provide the aforementioned routing. These clamps may contain mounting surfaces that correspond to and grip an outside diameter of the conduit with varying degrees of interference fit. The clamps are typically fastened to the conduit by molding methods, bolts, or other methods.
Usually, these clamps comprise hangers that are of a one-piece construction and provide little to no securement of the conduit unless an additional fastener is used to tighten the hanger around the conduit. One example of a hanger for conduits can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,115, to Lewis. Lewis appears to attempt to provide a hangar having spaced boreholes for receiving screws or bolts that attach pipe-supporting clamps to the hangar. A disadvantage of Lewis '115, and many other currently available conduit supports, is that each support clamp or hangar typically does not provide standalone support for a conduit or conduit bundle.